Caligari Sector
The Caligari Sector is a vast, ancient and forgotten region on the fringes of the Segmentum Tempestus, filled with shadows that hide hundreds of tainted worlds. It is a sector plagued by the mysterious "Warp surges," which are smaller, but highly unpredictable manifestations of the dreaded Warp Storms. Far from the guiding light of the Astronomican and torn apart by the foul empyreal tempests that can twist reality and cut off entire star systems for Terran centuries, the Caligari Sector is a haven for the Heretic, the xenos, the outlaw, and the corruptions of Chaos. History The Caligari Sector is a vast region located in the fringes of the Segmentum Tempestus on the southern rim of the galaxy. Despite its tremendous size and the countless resources the worlds of the sector have to offer, the territory has been largely ignored by the Imperium for many Terran millennia, and even experienced Rogue Traders tend to scoff at travellers supposedly hailing from this area. The Caligari Sector is separated by great distances from the Segmentum Solar and, compared to more significant sectors, it could be justly claimed that it is sporadically populated. It is a shattered territory, where thriving star systems alternate with lost regions, quarantine zones and uncharted areas plagued by strange anomalies. However, over the centuries it has gradually become an extremely important area of operation for the Inquisition. This far from the light of the Astronomican, shadows gather, and dark corners hide ancient secrets and dangerous creatures. In the Caligari Sector, heretical ideas tend to spread freely, not to mention a steady flow of newcomers from the heartlands of the Imperium who bring dubious agendas or questionable dogma with them, hoping to find refuge among the flickering stars of the galactic rim. In other words, the Caligari Sector is an extremely ripe hunting ground for the Inquisition, and the Caligari Conclave of Inquisitors wields far more power -- and employs a significantly greater number of Acolytes and agents -- than might be expected. There are ample reasons why this region is so difficult to reach and control. In addition to the distance from Holy Terra, large sections of the Caligari Sector have been frequently cut off from the Imperium by the region's infamous Warp surges. These have been a clear and present danger since the arrival of the first scouts seeking out new worlds for Mankind. Certain local sects of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and some Navigator families, have dedicated centuries to studying the Caligari Warp Surges, but information on them remains scarce and controversial...or simply classified. These Warp surges could be categorised as smaller equivalents of the huge, whirling Warp Storms that manifest throughout the galaxy, such as the Maelstrom or the Eye of Terror. Warp surges are relatively small anomalies, but they appear frequently, sometimes without warning, and they can last for an indeterminable amount of time, rising and abating, and blocking established Warp travel routes. Some surges disappear in solar weeks, but others can linger for decades. Warp surges can cut off star systems or, in extreme cases, even large portions of an entire sub-sector. Consequently, there are always a huge number of unreachable systems in the sector, and this is why the Caligari Conclave keeps a close eye on the affected territories. Some systems suffer only minor inconveniences during these periods of undesirable separation, while other systems spend far too long behind the impenetrable wall of storms, and when contact is reestablished, whole worlds have succumbed to heretical ideology, fallen victim to foul xenos raids, or encountered the forces and servants of Chaos. In extreme cases, there are even worlds that have forgotten that they used to be part of the glorious Imperium of Man. On these worlds, Inquisitors find hive cities on the verge of total annihilation, consumed by their own starving population, shrieking to new, alien gods for redemption. On Shrine Worlds, Imperial statues have been knocked down to erect false marble idols in their place. Inquisitors do their best to pacify these reclaimed territories, but their work is difficult and unforgiving. The Warp surges present a clear and present danger in the sector, and Navigators, Imperial fleet commanders and Rogue Traders have learned to cope with these anomalies over the centuries. Recently, however, the Caligari Warp Surges have started to exhibit disturbing signs -- mere impediments suddenly turning into full-blown unholy ruptures in the Immaterium, distorting space and time locally, and spitting out the daemonic filth of Chaos into realspace. It is almost as if a colossal tide had torn across the galaxy, destabilising the Warp and everything within it... Notable Subsectors Subsector Agartha Subsector Agartha is a sub-sector of the Caligari Sector. Subsector Atroxia Subsector Agartha is a sub-sector of the Caligari Sector. Subsector Sigil Subsector Agartha is a sub-sector of the Caligari Sector. Subsector Tenebra The Tenebra Sub-sector includes some of the oldest worlds in the sector. Some of these planets were colonised by humans as early as the Dark Age of Technology, while others were claimed by the early Imperium during the Great Crusade of the late 30th Millennium. As the region is relatively free from the infamous Caligari Warp surges, the lack of these extremely unpredictable Warp Storms allowed a lengthy period of growth and progress to ensue during which only a dozen systems were lost to the Warp or cut off from the Imperium. For a considerable length of time the core Tenebra worlds have remained relatively peaceful and important, far from the great clashes in the galaxy, but the shift in the power structure in the expanding sector eventually left this sub-sector overlooked and forgotten. The Tenebra sub-sector is rich in ancient technology -- such as unique xenos artefacts, carefully guarded by one of the local sects of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The Tenebra Sub-sector also has its fair share of shadowy corners over which the Inquisition must keep constant vigil. But the Inquisition has only just begun to investigate certain disturbances that could be tied to the sub-sector's uncanny relics. Subsector Triglav For a long time, the Triglav Sub-sector used to be one of the most important industrial hubs in the Caligari Sector, with entire planets dedicated to the manufacture of industrial products, an impressive list of productive Mining Worlds and several very ancient Hive Worlds founded during the age of the Great Crusade. The abundance of the infamous Caligari Warp surges in this sub-sector, however, always made the transportation of the manufactured goods problematic and costly, and some sector governors in the past decided to increase the industrial output of other sub-sectors, leaving the Triglav systems somewhat neglected. With the recent and inexplicable rise in Warp surge activity, the entire Subsector was cut off entirely from the rest of the Imperium for a very long time, right until now, and the decades of isolation had terrible consequences on the worlds that lost the protection of the God-Emperor. Notable Star Systems *'Aethon System' - There is little information in Imperial records regarding this system. Part of the Tenebra Sub-sector. Status: Pacified. *'Balthar System' - There is little information in Imperial records regarding this system. Part of the Tenebra Sub-sector. Status: Threatened. *'Chernobog System' - There is little information in Imperial records regarding this system. Part of the Tenebra Sub-Sector. Status: Pacified. *'Dagnor System' - There is little information in Imperial records regarding this system. Part of the Tenebra Sub-sector. Status: Locked. *'Lacaon System' - There is little information in Imperial records regarding this system. Part of the Tenebra Sub-sector. Status: Unknown. *'Nereus System' - A war-torn system, Nereus was once a thriving hub of agricultural activity, well protected from severe Warp surges. It fed the rest of the sub-sector with crops and the meat of bovine creatures raised from amongst its carefully maintained herds. But the Nereus System is now a troubled area that has fallen prey to periodic raids by marauding corsairs. Part of the Tenebra Sub-Sector. Status: Pacified. *'Rengris System' - The Rengris System was cut off from the rest of the Caligari Sector by a sudden -- and particularly vicious -- Warp surge more than five standard years ago. Before that time, it was a major hub of sub-sector commerce and the local base of operations for one of the sector's most reputable merchant organisations, House Mosinda. Principal Worlds of the Tenebra Sub-sector Arthon System *'Aethon Prime (Hive World)': This vast mass of hive cities has an almost unparalleled history that goes back several millennia, even including a short period when the world was the seat of power of the sector. As one of the oldest worlds in the sub-sector, its past is hazy, but supposedly the first hive was founded on xenos ruins. Deep under the steel caves there is still rumoured to be a whole xenos city, although spreading such tales is considered heresy. *'Carnus Maima (Void Station)': A derelict orbital platform turned into a void station providing cheap pleasures for millions of underfed workers, criminals and Astra Militarum soldiers. An army of criminals peddles drugs and recycled food. The station is heavily infiltrated by Heretics and mutants, but Imperial officers still hesitate to shut down the station for its calming effect on the masses. *'Iona V (Agri-world)': An Ocean World covered by a vast archipelago, where large flotillas harvest the local aquatic species of fauna and deliver the catch to the gigantic processing plants scattered all over the islands. Unconfirmed rumours have been spreading of a mysterious xenos race inhabiting the lightless depths for a very long time now, and the Genetors of the Adeptus Mechanicus maintain several research temples on the planet. *'Tartarus IV (Death World)': A frozen world first inhabited by a colony of penitents living under the surface for centuries. It has grown into a vast network of underground cities, but the original vaults are dying. Prolonged Warp surges created a phenomenon called "creeping ice" on the northern hemisphere, which devours anything that produces heat. The population of the affected areas live inside armoured vaults, eventually to be cracked open by the ice anomaly. Balthar System *'Aphagia Minor (Mining World)': A mining moon mostly covered by a large ocean, where promethium pumps are still toiling mindlessly in the sluggish, contaminated waters, but there is no one to attend the ancient machines. The Imperial mining settlements were destroyed during the long period of isolation for the sector and Chaos Spawn are running amok amidst the ruins. *'Argon Prime (Hive World)': A semitropical world of overbuilt hive cities and also the founding world of an Astra Militarum regiment. After the first decades of isolation, the General Staff of the regiment declared a state of emergency until events returned to normal. It was some centuries before the isolation was over. During this time, the temporary measure gave way to a full-fledged military dictatorship in the name of the Emperor, which is refusing to acknowledge its heretical ways even now. *'Penal Colony Merciless Grace (Penal World):' A terraformed prison moon, where the long centuries of isolation first saw the fall of the Imperial wardens and the rise of the rabble, led by unscreened pyskers emerging from the ranks of the prisoners. Now it is a nightmarish hellpit of savages, mutation and heresy, where the former prison complex has been torn into zones of warring tribes fighting for the control of the subterranean vaults and the mines above, all in the name of the mysterious "Withered Child." *''Eye of Balthar'' (Void Station): An Imperial observation platform anchored at a safe distance from the unholy protrusion of the Warp into realspace that is protected by warding runes. It also requires thorough cleansing for the Tech-savants monitoring the anomaly, who hope to find new clues to the mystery of the Caligari Warp surges. Due to the proximity of the Warp rift, the Inquisition insists on regular visits to mind-wipe the personnel. *'Marax (Death World)': A grim world, where the centuries of isolation only brought destruction and death. No one knows how it all began, but the Warp surges brought heretical wars and daemonic incursions, and Imperial rule was crushed in the end. Now it's a Chaos-infested planet with cities blasted to ruins and pockets of survivors living in the tunnel systems. *''Viridian III'' (Archeotech Void Station): This strange void station is a relic of lost knowledge from the Dark Age of Technology, when heretical science flourished openly. It was discovered by an Explorator fleet of the Adeptus Mechanicus and it was only opened to Imperial citizens after centuries of research and purification. Some mysterious levels still fall under the jurisdiction of the Mechanicus. Chernobog System *'Merciful Agony MCXII (Hospital-Fortress)': This hospital-fortress employs a legion of trained doctors and med-servitors. It is not an ordinary infirmary, but a facility dedicated to the treatment of Inquisitors and also a secret biomedical research station. The fortress is equipped with equipment blessed by the Machine God, and a separate ward deals with Inquisitors who want to undergo some genetic modifications and are willing to pay the price. *'Charkov (Mining World)': The southern mining cities of this world produce rare minerals. In the north, stalagmite-like monolithic pillars jut out of the crystalline deserts, and it is here that humankind made its home, high up on these crags like birds building haphazard nests. The region had spawned several cults in the past like the Screaming Prophets or the Crawl, so the Caligari Conclave keeps an eye on this planet from the orbital void station, trying to learn what might cause this infreguent plague of heresies from time to time. *'Sigma Desolation (Fortress-Monastery)': An abandoned fortress-monastery, undeniably human in design, but everything has been meticulously removed that could have shed some light on the original inhabitants. The maze of fortified vaults operate autonomously, opening up specific chambers at any given time. Inguisitors with psychic abilities describe the fortress as a huge black heart, beating ever so faintly, sending out signals into the aether. *'Kardian II (Death World)': This world has been under Adeptus Mechanicus quarantine for centuries, due to the discovery of a particularly large number of city-sized machines that once belonged to a now extinct xenos race. The unfortunate, but unavoidable consequence of this quarantine was the demise of the local population, and now only savages roam this graveyard of long forgotten technologies. *'Malcorum Prime (Industrial World)': Formerly the Astra Militarum staging world with vast fortresses housing millions of Guardsmen, now a war-torn planet that has fallen under the heel of the Archenemy. Imperial forces have been wiped out by the combined onslaught of insurgency and a Chaos invasion fleet that translated into realspace directly over the benighted planet. Without proper Imperial response, Malcorum Prime is bound to turn into a daemonic cesspit, which may even lead to the demise of the entire Chernobog System. *'Saint Abelard Relay Station (Void Station)': One of the big commercial hubs of the sub-sector, this heavily fortified void station has a secluded monastery-pylon, which serves as a very important astropath relay station, transmitting messages, encrypted manifestos and highly confidential code-psalms to the various star systems in the sub-sector. Dagnor System *'Dagnor Primaris (Hive World)': An overpopulated Hive World, where vast levels are dedicated to nothing but the dark labyrinths of the Administratum: petitioners sometimes spend solar months on these corridors while waiting for their appointments and submitting hundreds of forms to officials. In the Upper Hive lives the Governor of the Tenebra Sub-sector in his colossal palace of Dagnorian living marble. The gargantuan hive cities are powered by ancient geothermic power plants, which connect straight to the planetary core. *'Mundia Polonius (Shrine World)': Named after a wandering Imperial Saint, this decaying Shrine World is being torn apart by hallucinogen abuse, theological gang wars and cultist infiltration. The corruption is so deep that demotion to Hive World status is just a matter of time. Drug-fuelled dogmatic orgies, pilgrimages for tainted salvation wafers and fake absolution papers are the main sources of its "attraction." Purgation pending. *'Port Ascalon (Void Station)': This ancient orbital station has plenty of docking facilities, but it has seen better days. The sacred machines keeping the station alive are prone to breakdowns, even under the constant vigil of the Tech-priests, and an entire sub-level was cut off from the main areas, providing shelter for undesirable elements, so it requires a thorough cleansing from time to time. *'Vismar Minoris (Death World)': Formerly a bustling Hive World, now just a deserted shell after a necroplague killed off almost the entire human population. It has become a lifeless wasteland, forsaken by the Emperor, visited only by the most daring Rogue Trader clans. These foolhardy scavengers gain fat profit on salvaged industrial equipment, unknowingly spreading the now-dormant plague through the system. Lacaon System *'Draquis Alpha (Dead World)': This now-barren world used to be the crown jewel of the separatist Lacaon Empire, noted for filling corpses with strong spirits before burial for conservation: drinking corpse liquor used to be a sign of respect for the dead. The recent heretical upsurges and the consequent Chaos incursion engulfed the entire planet so fast that the Inqusition had no choice but order an Exterminatus. Whole continents have been burnt to cinders and even if there might be still some remnants of human civilization, for the time being the world has been declared dead. *'Entropy Omega (Star Fort)': This Adeptus Mechanicus void station was found deserted after long isolation and it was only recently repopulated by a contingent of Tech-priests. However, its maze of tunnels hasn;t been properly explored, purged and blessed by holy oils and tech-chants yet. The base is under Cult Mechanicus supervision in theory, but after some disturbing accidents the Inquisition considers the place unholy ground, which has led to squabbles between the two Imperial adepta. *'Lacaon Majoris (Feudal World)': A Chaos invasion fleet has arrived in orbit. Imperial voidships have responded by establishing a strong defensive formation, but not before a large Chaos force succeeded in boarding the key orbital star fort. The first stage of this invasion revolves around the control of this critical asset that is protecting the planet. *'Lacaon VI (Feudal World)': This unenlightened world surrendered to the Imperial forces when the archaic Lacaon Empire armada was annihilated in the Synon region. After prolonged exposure to the local population, several Astra Militarum regiments sided with the priest-king of the planet, who turned out to be a puppet of the Ruinous Powers taking root in the system. The traitorous act was met with massive orbital bombardment and the conflict shows no signs of abating at present. *'Lacaon IX (Feral World)': A planet whose mines are already depleted. Local Warp surges created a huge number of psykers during the isolation, making daemonic influence endemic among the barbarians, who have short lifespans. Rebels have attempted to turn the possessed against the Astra Militarum. Some Ordo Malleus factions have blocked the total purge of Lacaon IX for undisclosed reasons. *'War Zone Synon': This is a debris-filled zone, where a combined armada of chemically powered gun barges and explosive-laden siege boats suffered a crushing defeat against vastly superior Imperial battleships. Now the wreckfield is inhabited by Heretics and void nomads selling salvaged materials to scrap merchants. There are reports of whole colonies of these folk disappearing when Warp flares sweep over the area. Nereus System *'Unholy Cathedral (Death World)': Although all mentions of this nightmarish moon were erased from the Imperial archives, a group of corrupted Ecclesiarchy priests managed to find its celestial location. When they began an excavation to unearth a ruined cathedral, they awakened a Chaos artefact. The results were catastrophic: the cathedral is a tainted place now, teeming with blasphemous creatures. *'Citadel Tempestus (Star Fort)': This orbital star fort plays a key role in keeping the occasional intrusion of Chaos into the sub-sector under control. It is a bustling nexus of military activity with a significant presence of all the Inquisitorial ordos. *'Mining Station 121 (Void Station)': Dragged into the Immaterium by a sudden Warp surge, this mining station has been turned into a daemon-infested nightmare, acting as an unstable gateway between reality and Chaos. *'Nereus II (Agri-world)': An agricultural planet where strictly enforced bio-quarantine and millions of mind-scrubbed menials limited the spread of heretical filth to the more populated areas, turning the cities into wretched mazes of death. Famous for a local insect which burrows into flesh and a gene-crafted crop with high nutritional value that causes irreversible mental degradation. *'Nereus III (Feudal World)': Ruled by feudal lords who worship a barbaric aspect of the God-Emperor, this world provided bovine meat and military conscripts for Mankind. Since Imperial reinforcements arrived, the heretical nobility has been forced into hiding. The Administratum turns a blind eye to illicit trade and criminal activities as long as anyone accused of witchcraft is thrown onto the cleansing pyres. Nereus III is infamous for its slave fighting pits. *'Nereus IV (Death World)': The planet used to be the largest breeder of livestock in the sub-sector, where the extreme overpopulation of the grazing beasts led to high methane concentrations in the air. When the atmosphere was set alight by a mutant cult, the firestorms devastated the planet. Most of the surviving population dwells underground, selling the bones and ashes from the surface to other planets as fertiliser. Subterranean warfare resulted in heavy Imperial losses. Rengris System *'Rengris VII' - Rengris VII was a planet of builders. A heavily industrialised world, trade with the rest of the sector soon burgeoned, which made the planet rich as long as it lasted. It was to this place in the sector's economic balance that Rengris VII's Planetary Governor sought to return once the Warp surge that isolated the Rengris System five Terran years ago abated. Rengris had the raw materials to produce anything, and the capabilities to do so. The Imperium's automated heavy metal mining platforms had long since eroded the world's hills, emitting poisonous particles into the air, and then scouring the land for the metal after it settled. The planetary nobility and other members of the planetary elite lived in platform cities high in the mountains, or on great, city-like dirigibles suspended in the lower atmosphere, while the masses of the world toiled in hardship on the ground to recover ever more raw materials to feed the Imperial war machine. Principal Worlds of the Triglav Sub-sector Aureus System *'Basilica Aureus (Star Fort)': A majestic orbital cathedral, the seat of the Cardinal appointed to the Triglav Sub-sector. This vast and lavishly decorated maze is a city in the sky, teeming with Imperial citizens, with separate levels for cloisters, scriptoriums and archives, not to mention the chambers reserved for the Cardinal himself - all with a splendid view of the planet below. *'Taranus Belt': This orbital rust belt, the remnant of an ancient void battle between the Imperial Navy and a Chaos warfleet, is now teeming with void nomads and pirates.The floating, colossal derelicts hide countless heretical covens and they have been marked by the Inguisition as locations with an extremely high potential for Daemonic incursion. *'Aureus Relay Station (Void Station)': This heavily fortified relay station used to be the main astropathic conduit to the rest of the Caligari Sector, gathering and transmitting the most important messages and encrypted code-psalms from the Triglav Sub-sector to the other sub-sectors. *'Fort Cael (Star Fort)': An ancient star fort, now abandoned, although the reasons for the sudden closure are still classified. Rogue Traders claim that a long time ago corrupted Ecclesiarchy priests awakened a Chaos artefact stored deep in the bowels of the fort, unleashing a dreadful catastrophe. But that could be just a rumour. *'Tyres Kappa (Dead World)': A long vacated, deserted ruin of a Fortress World. The barely operational orbital docks are still manned as bases for the Imperial Navy. The severely polluted surface harbours a high-security prison complex, Astra Militarum barracks and uninhabited Astropathic listening stations. Following some undisclosed experiments, some sections of the planet were sealed off and classified as "Tainted". Clamoris System *'Belgorsk III (Hive World)': As the former bureaucratic hub of the sub-sector, the biggest hive city also contains the archives, whole cities of registries, filing chambers and data vaults -- all sentenced to oblivion when the sub-sector lost its significance thousands of Terran years ago. Servitors and mindless scribe-drones still toil away in the abandoned vaults, but who knows what else might lurk in the depths among the millions of tomes and scrolls. *'Clamoris Prime (Hive World)': Three sprawling hive cities on three continents with spires that would make even the most magnificent Imperial palaces look shabby. The wealth of the powerful noble houses residing in these spectacular upper echelons comes from the immense stream of merchandise flowing through this world: they control the trading districts where merchants deal in everything imaginable, ranging from the commonplace to the exotic. But the toll of the isolation has been heavy on the houses, and the sparks of dissent among them might just be the beginning of something more serious. *'Clamoris Tertius (Hive World)': Cut off from the trade routes and thus the necessary resources for generations, the monumental steel hives of this world have already begun their inevitable descent into heresy, barbarism and decadence in the lower sections of the cities. No one can be sure just yet how much the ruling aristocracy has been affected by the unholy temptations and other threats. *''Just Fortress: The Rogue Trader starship of Captain Nathanael Grexus, a former associate of House the van Wynter. A daring man of adventure who fell in with the wrong crowd, but his valuable assistance to the Inquisition earned him a pardon from the Holy Ordos. He has a way of obtaining even the most exclusive rarities, but his methods are a closely guarded secret. *'Torque Secundus (Hive World): This once-bustling planet of manufactoria is now a dangerous world under the poisonous sky, where half of the continents are littered with the ruins of colossal factories and the other half is home to overpopulated cities. Since the beginning of the sector's isolation, this world has become the hotbed of rebellious dissent and it is constantly teetering on the brink of a larger conflict, surely orchestrated by the Ruinous Powers. Such aggression could escalate the clashes between hive cities into a full-scale war. Malcorum System *'''Bethar Maior (Hive World): This extremely important world is responsible for the majority of the industrial output in the entire sub-sector. The clanking, soot-stained heart of the region has been active for thousands of Terran years and the Adeptus Mechanicus exerts total de facto political control over the planet. Obviously the Inquisition keeps constant vigil over the billions toiling away at the enormous furnaces or in the cavernous quarries. The Adeptus Mechanicus contemplated turning the planet into a Forge World, but due the ancient xenos ruins present on the world it was deemed unworthy of such an honour. *'Taranus Asteroid Belt': An unmapped asteroid belt teeming with miners, void nomads and pirates. This lawless region hides countless mining colonies, abandoned shafts and Adeptus Mechanicus xenotech research stations. The precious ore extracted here is a prime commodity in the system and there are certain Imperial factions waging a covert war to exert control over these resources. In the past Rogue Traders hunting for alien relics here have suffered daemonic intrusions. *''Tormund's Despair'' (Void Station): A strange relic of ages gone by, a void station littered with strange obsidian outcroppings in certain halls, evidently the sites of blasphemous rites from the dawn of time, although the exact nature of these rites is still unclear. The base is now a functioning voidport. The Adeptus Mechanicus initiated research into the station's lower tunnels, but after a still classified disaster they eventually declared the sub-levels unsafe. *'Egilis (Hive World)': A Departmento Munitorium Hive World, major producer of weaponry and ammunition. A planet-sized abomination of industrial complexes, where hive cities rise above the soot-stained plains of belching, shrieking factories like colossal anthills, swarming with mutants and Heretics. *'Myrkon' *'Ranieli Hold (Star Fort)': The Ranieli Clan is one of the most influential and ancient Navigator houses in the Caligari Sector. Their history goes back to the Great Crusade and their Sacred Archives is a vast collection of tomes on long-forgotten trading routes, sanctioned Warp-Folios and useful knowledge. Their family members are often employed by the Caligari Conclave and due to these powerful connections they are often above the laws of the sector. Rotwang System *'Mundi Polonius (Shrine World)': This peaceful, mostly aquatic world used to be a Shrine World before the isolation of the sector, but during the dark century it succumbed to depravity and questionable morals. The cities of ots vast archipelagos are teeming with refugees from other worlds in the system. *'Palace of the Eternal Dawn (Void Station)': The Sub-sector Governor's orbital palace, bristling with gargoyles, spires and deadly defensive weapon systems, is the administrative centre in the sub-sector. As an Imperial institution of utmost importance, it will require the undivided attention of the Inquisition in case something unnatural strikes root in the fertile soil of the militant souls. *'Prison Delta-722 (Penal World)': Penitents used to toil in the quarries in the sick rays of the local star, like worms squirming under the contemptuous visage of the God-Emperor watching them suffer for their sins. The colossal maze of barracks has become cesspits of insanity, heresy and daemon-worshipping cults since the beginning of the sector's isolation. *'Rotwang (Mundo Colmena)': A Hive World with a strong Astra Militarum presence, who are quelling unrest with brutally enforced martial law. Grinding all organic and industrial waste into a barely edible biomass has solved the food shortages plaguing similar planets, but the resulting mutations are crippling the population. Corrupt generals and officials are extorting a "protection tithe" from the miners on one of the moons to keep the manufactoria running. Torque System *'Agbal Cluster': This drifting cluster of asteroids forms a loose group of mining colonies and Astra Militarum training outposts. The largest asteroid has a network of abandoned underground research stations from the Dark Age of Technology. When Adeptus Mechanicus probes entered the lightless tunnels, they found strange, alien symbols on the walls. *'Grimnor (Mining World)': Below the surface there are uncountable kilometres of maze-like caverns where vast drills try to reach valuable mineral deposits. On the surface, monstrous refineries belch smoke into the sky and cover the vast cities in perpetual, cold haze. It is an overpopulated but eerily subdued world, where tension and heresy grows silently below the surface. *'Rusalka III (Agri-world)': Botched terraforming led to some unexpected consequences here, and the perpetual storms, freezing rain and cruel winds turned the whole planet into the most desolate world of the sub-sector. The terrain still produces extremely resilient mushrooms and lichen, providing subsistence to the desperate population of the rain-soaked giant cities where the processing plants work tirelessly. *'Torque Prime (Hive World)': Once the homeworld of a xenos race annihilated by an Imperial Crusade, now a slowly decaying planet with crime-infested hive cities. The Adeptus Arbites forces are in a constant struggle with the underfed menials revolting against food rationing, driving the masses into the arms of heretical cults and cannibalistic gangs. A militant fleet run by the Planetary Governor steals resources from miner colonies and rival worlds. Sources *''Warhammer 40,000: Inquisitor - Martyr'' (Video Game) *''The Caligari Archivum: Levels of Corruption'' by Áron Németh *Black Library - The Caligari Archivum: Above and Beyond by Áron Németh *Warhammer Community: Inquisitor – Martyr Part 1: A Warhammer 40,000 Action RPG *Warhammer Community: Inquisitor – Martyr Part 2: Enemies of the Inquisition *Warhammer Community: Inquisitor – Martyr Part 3: Factions of the Caligari Sector *Warhammer Community: Inquisitor – Martyr Part 4: Mysteries of the Caligari Sector Video es:Sector Caligari Category:C Category:Galaxy Category:Imperium Category:Sector Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games Category:Segmentum Tempestus